


È davvero finita?

by Dagda16



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

**Ricominciare**

Anche se tutto era finito nel modo migliore possibile, per ricostruire la città e sistemare i danni causati dal folle progetto di Kray ci sarebbero voluti mesi, forse anni.

La conta dei feriti era ancora in corso, molti civili si erano offerti volontari per accelerare le operazioni di soccorso. In mancanza di autorità, erano state le unità dei pompieri a prendersi carico del reclutamento dei volontari.

Al termine del terzo giorno, la situazione sembrò stabilizzarsi.

«Cercate di non distruggere questi macchinari, sono ancora in buone condizioni!» Lucia si sporse da sopra una camionetta che stava cercando di far funzionare fin dal mattino. Non ci stava riuscendo, e tutto questo la frustrava al punto che se la stava prendendo più o meno con chiunque si avvicinasse a dei ruderi che nella sua mente avevano ancora qualche utilità.

«Meglio non contraddirla. Prima l'ho vista pregare davanti a una manichetta.» Aina si grattò la testa, mentre sistemava l'incredibile quantità di liberatorie che aveva fatto firmare a tutti i volontari che si erano presentati in giornata.

«Ma quei due che fine hanno fatto?»

Ignis scosse la testa. «Hai ragione, non li vedo da stamattina. Lio sarà di sicuro all'ospedale, e peso non ci sia andato da solo...»

Lucia scese di colpo dalla camionetta. «Ma tra quei due... non lo so, qualcosa mi puzza di bruciato.»

Varys, evidentemente in uno stato di trance, si accese di colpo, allarmato. «BRUCIATO? C'è qualcosa che brucia?»

«Datti una calmata. Non c'è nulla che brucia... non qui.» Ignis cercò di tagliare corto quell'assurda conversazione, agitando la mano come per allontanare da sé l'argomento.

Aina arrossì visibilmente. «Ma... ma no, cosa dite...»

Lucia incrociò le braccia, calciando ripetutamente il cerchione della camionetta. Un paio di bulloni saltarono via. «Sei l'unica a non esserti accorta, sai? Oh, ma questo è un catorcio... ma non vi preoccupate, sto già progettando nuovi strepitosi mezzi di trasporto, e armature ignifughe, e...»

«Pensate che potrebbe accadere di nuovo?» Remi se n'era rimasto zitto per tutto il tempo, quei gossip da quattro soldi non sembravano interessarlo più di tanto.

«Hai paura che i Promare possano di nuovo passare dalla loro dimensione alla nostra?»

«Dico solo che abbiamo scoperto tante cose piuttosto assurde in poco tempo. Quando tutta questa faccenda è iniziata, nessuno ne sapeva nulla e ora... sarà anche difficile far passare i pregiudizi alle persone.»

Aina annuì. Scorse due figure famigliari in lontananza, sulla strada ormai quasi deserta della sera.

«Ma sono sicura che quei due siano abbastanza testardi e imprevedibili da riuscire a convincere la gente. Non so se avremo altri strani alieni ultradimensionali con cui avere a che fare, ma per ora direi che è arrivato il momento di andare a letto.» si alzò, salutò il resto della squadra e sparì su per le scale.

«Non mi sembra una cattiva idea. Domani sarà una giornata impegnativa...» convenne Remi, sistemandosi gli occhiali.

Varys lo seguì verso le scale. «Domani nuovo quartiere, altro lavoro!»

Mentre tutti si dirigevano al piano di sopra, nessuno si accorse di un piccolo luccichio sul terreno, simile alla fiammella di un fiammifero.


	2. L'anima ardente

La notte scese in fretta, il sole sparì fra i ruderi della periferia della città, oltre i grattacieli che ancora rimanevano in piedi. A vederli da quella distanza, sembravano dita che chiedevano aiuto al cielo, eppure nonostante la desolazione di alcuni quartieri, le cose andavano meno peggio di come le prime stime avevano quantificato.

Lio era silenzioso da quando avevano cominciato i soccorsi della mattina. Sapeva che quella distruzione l'aveva portata lui con il suo drago di fuoco, nella furia più nera. Rifiutò di nuovo il cibo, lo stomaco gli faceva male ogni volta che ripensava ai danni che aveva causato.

Non era pentito, lo aveva fatto per vendicare un torto imperdonabile e per lenire un dolore troppo grande da sopportare. Non era ottimista riguardo all'integrazione, molti ancora avrebbero diffidato dei Burnish, anche dopo che i media avessero diffuso notizie e rassicurazioni.

«Che cos'hai?» saltò su Galo con la sua immancabile, scarsa delicatezza. Eppure Lio trovava conforto nel suo modo di fare, per quanto rumoroso e grezzo.

«Nulla. Sono solo preoccupato per cosa ci sarà dopo.» rispose. Aveva paura di esporsi troppo, il suo istinto era quello di trasmettere sicurezza agli altri, era sempre stato un capo, in fondo. Ora si ritrovava nella innaturale condizione di doversi lasciar consolare da una delle persone più improbabili che gli fosse capitata di conoscere.

Galo alzò le spalle. «Dopo, dici... beh, il peggio è passato, no? Può solo migliorare!»

«Sei troppo sicuro di te.» Lio gli scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco. Erano giorni che Galo sembrava fin troppo fomentato da tutto quel soccorrere e ricostruire. Lio non capiva come ci riuscisse, in fondo anche lui aveva scoperto che la sua vita era stata rovinata da Kray e la sua megalomania.

«Non avere questo atteggiamento negativo. Sei davvero strano, pensavo che fossi felice di aver risolto tutto.»

«Sono... perduto.»

«Che vuoi dire?» Galo lo guardò confuso, mentre finiva di spalare una montagnetta di detriti.

Lio sospirò. «Ora che non sono più un Burnish, cosa sono?»

«Sei Lio.»

«Ma non mi dire!»

«Cioè tu... sei tu. Non puoi essere qualcun altro. Ricorda com'eri prima dei Promare.»

«... Galo, non esistevo nemmeno, prima dei Promare. Ti sembra forse che abbia più di trent'anni?»

Galo ammutolì, poi scosse la testa. «Non ci avevo pensato.»

«Mi manca la sensazione del fuoco, il loro calore, le loro voci. Con loro potevo creare, potevo plasmare ciò che volevo.» sospirò Lio, guardandosi le mani. Erano fredde, troppo fredde.

Galo si fermò un secondo, appoggiando il piede sul bordo della pala. «Impara a farlo con altro. Non è difficile, ti aiuto io.»

«Perché vorresti farlo? Sono io che sono in debito con te... se non mi avessi fermato, avrei ucciso un sacco di gente, e non saremmo mai riusciti a fermare Kray.»

«Allora prima ripaga il debito, se ce l'hai tanto a cuore.» rispose Galo, che in qualche modo sembrava a disagio ora.

La sua semplicioneria arrivava talvolta a livelli davvero frustranti. “E come lo ripago? … mi hai anche riportato in vita quando...”

“Lio, quello è il mio lavoro, ricordi? Sto in una squadra di soccorso.”

“E baci spesso la gente che salvi?”

“No, ma ci saranno altre occasioni!”

Lio scosse la testa. Non si era certo illuso, sapeva benissimo che tutto ciò era successo per emergenza. Da qualche parte dentro di lui, però, era rimasto turbato, da ben più del bacio stesso.

“Di', era il primo?”

“Eh?” Lio si voltò verso Galo, distratto dai suoi pensieri.

“Insomma, non ti avrò mica rubato il tuo primo bacio.” sghignazzò l'altro, tornando a spalare.

“Ma non essere ridicolo.” Lio lo disse per tagliare corto, non era davvero il caso di impelagarsi in certi argomenti.

“Beh, in un certo senso per me è stato così. Ma non importa, c'era una vita da salvare!” Galo riprese a spalare con più verve.

“Mi stai buttando addosso tutti i detriti, scemo!” protestò Lio, levandosi in fretta da lì.

Aveva cercato di aiutare, per la verità, ma senza i Promare non era così forte, anzi avrebbe detto di essere abbastanza insignificante. Una vita nelle squadre di soccorso, dopo un'altra intera vita passata a combatterle, era una tale presa in giro che non voleva considerarla come un'opzione reale.

Continuò a tormentarsi, mentre tornavano dagli altri per la pausa pranzo.

Era strano guardare fuori dalla finestra e vedere la città di notte. L'ultima volta che Lio l'aveva vista così da dentro... no, non l'aveva mai vista da dentro. Era nato Burnish, era nato illegale, quelli come lui non erano mai vissuti fra palazzi e comodità, a meno che non fossero così bravi da nascondersi alla società.

Qualcuno bussò.

“Chi è?”

“Sono io.”

Lio aprì la porta, ritrovandosi un familiare ciuffo blu davanti alla faccia.

“Durerà ancora molto questo sciopero della fame?”

“Non è uno sciopero. Non ho fame.”

“Se non mangi morirai.”

“Non è una gran perdita, non credi? Ci sono stati dei morti, e non sono stupido, so che è stata colpa mia.”

“Me lo hai detto tu che i Burnish non uccidono le persone, no? Avete distrutto qualche palazzo, tutto lì. E poi, Kray avrà ucciso talmente tanta di quella gente, senza che possiamo saperlo... chissà che schifezze verranno fuori, quando avranno finito di interrogarlo.”

Lio non rispose, ma lo lasciò entrare. Non si soffermò sul vassoio che Galo aveva in mano.

“E dai, non fare così. O almeno, dimmi cosa posso fare per te, per farti mangiare.”

Lio si sorprese che glielo stesse chiedendo, invece di fare com'era solito, e cercare quindi di ingozzarlo a forza gridando il nome di qualche poderoso colpo speciale.

“Resti a guardare la città con me?”

“Ma tu mangi?”

“Ci provo.” Lio si sedette, doveva ammettere che il profumo era buono. Doveva solo spegnere il cervello, e non pensare a nulla. A quanto pare funzionò, arrivò all'ultimo boccone senza quasi accorgersene.

“Visto? Non era tanto terribile, no?”

“Galo... chi lo ha preparato?”

“Ehm... beh, io, con un po' di aiuto.”

“Non c'era assolutamente sale.”

Galo lo guardò inebetito, forse appena mortificato. “Bene!” rispose. “Il sale fa male alle arterie, non lo sai?”

Lio non trovò la forza di replicare. Galo si sedette accanto a lui, per un po' osservarono il paesaggio al di fuori della vetrata. Avevano trasferito i Burnish in uno dei grattacieli più alti, uno di quelli usati un tempo per attività amministrative e burocratiche che ora non servivano a nessuno.

La zona tutta intorno era piuttosto integra, molti civili erano stati trasferiti negli edifici adiacenti in attesa che tutto fosse ricostruito. Le previsioni erano ottimistiche.

“Galo... c'è una cosa che potresti fare per me. Ma è strana.”

“Non mi spaventa niente.”

Lio sorrise appena. Le reazioni di quel ragazzo a volte erano totalmente imprevedibili.

“Ricordi quando mi hai soccorso? Io... potresti rifarlo?”

Fatto strano, Galo lo guardò interdetto per un secondo, ma non fece domande, non commentò. Era evidente quanto fosse turbato.

Lio pensò che non avesse del tutto capito cosa lui intendesse, ma Galo gli prese la faccia fra le mani, lo guardò negli occhi per un attimo lunghissimo.

“È l'ora di farmi vedere se la tua anima arde davvero, o lo dici solo per farti figo con gli altri della squadra.”

“La mia anima arde eccome!” ribatté Galo, offeso. “Ma non so se sono in grado di accendere la tua. Si è un po' spenta, eh?”

“Già.” ammise Lio, ancor più abbattuto.

Galo chiuse gli occhi, e come in profonda concentrazione, il suo respiro divenne regolare e cadenzato. Quando appoggiò la bocca su quella di Lio, una scintilla si accese.

Non aveva niente di simile al calore dei Promare, neanche da lontano, ma non era nemmeno il cupo freddo che accompagnava Lio da quando gli alieni incendiari se n'erano andati dal loro mondo.

“Ha funzionato?” Galo lo guardò con gli occhi carichi di attesa.

“No... forse. È stato strano. È come se mi ricordasse il loro calore, ma è... molto più blando.”

Galo cacciò un verso di frustrazione. “Dovevo impegnarmi di più.”

Lio scosse la testa, avvicinandosi alla vetrata. “Lascia perdere, era un'idea idiota.” mormorò, appoggiando appena le dita sul vetro freddo. Qualsiasi cosa toccasse aveva la stessa temperatura.

“La prossima volta andrà meglio.”

“Ma quale prossima volta?”

“Troverò il modo per farti stare meglio. Te lo prometto, ma intanto tu cerca di non fare niente di stupido. Non darti fuoco.”

Forse quella era la prima volta che Galo diceva qualcosa di meno stupido del solito. Faceva un po' ridere che proprio lui dicesse a qualcun altro di non prendere iniziative discutibili.

“Non ho mai pensato di darmi fuoco. Se lo facessi ora, morirei.”

“Bene. Se non hai intenzione di darti fuoco o fare altre cazzate, io andrei a dormire.”

Lio lo guardò dal riflesso del vetro. La sua immagine si sovrapponeva a quella della metropoli, lo rendeva ancora più distante.

“Ti dispiace restare?” chiese. “Restare qui con me.”

Galo sorrise. Saltò sul letto, e si sedette a gambe incrociate, senza far domande.

L'alba sembrò non arrivare mai. Lio aveva tentato per tutta la notte di dormire, ma era riuscito soltanto a tenere gli occhi chiusi, sommerso dai pensieri. Non gli era mai capitato di ascoltare una persona dormire, ma doveva ammettere che gli dava una certa pace.

Galo si svegliò, rumoroso come ogni volta che faceva qualcosa. Per quanto potesse talvolta risultare fastidioso, era una delle persone migliori che conoscesse.

Lio aprì gli occhi lentamente, ma quando provò a mettersi in piedi, scoprì che le gambe gli cedevano. C'era qualcosa che non andava, ma Lio non avrebbe saputo dire cosa di preciso.

Provò a rialzarsi, ma fu tutto inutile, anche reggersi sulle braccia era un'impresa.

“Galo, non riesco a camminare...”

“Te l'ho detto che a non mangiare rischiavi grosso!”

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, con la verve di chi volesse scardinarla. Remi non aspettò che qualcuno rispondesse, spalancò l'uscio e si precipitò dentro.

“Lio, i Burnish stanno ma-oh no, anche tu?”

“In che senso anche lui?”

“Non hanno più forza, sono accasciati per terra. Non sappiamo cosa fare, sembrano incapaci di muoversi, alcuni hanno una febbre tremenda. Soprattutto i più giovani, e i bambini.”

Lio lo guardò dal pavimento. Galo se lo caricò sulle spalle senza tante cerimonie e lo stese di nuovo sul letto. Sul suo volto il terrore era sincero, ma lui prima di tutti non avrebbe avuto nemmeno un indizio su cosa stesse succedendo.

Lio invece cominciava a farsi un'idea. Non lo aveva considerato all'inizio, ma molti Burnish erano nati con i Promare dentro di sé, ora che se n'erano andati, quella carenza doveva aver destabilizzato molte cose nel loro organismo.

“Questo è... moriremo...”

Galo e Remi lo guardarono interdetti. Lo spettro di quel dubbio però attraversò anche i loro sguardi.

“Eh, no! Col cazzo! Adesso... adesso contattiamo Heris. Lei saprà cosa fare!”

“Non ne siamo certi, non mettergli in testa certe illusioni.” Remi gli dedicò un'occhiata esausta e corse fuori dalla stanza, probabilmente per andare ad avvisare chi ancora era all'oscuro di cosa stesse succedendo.

Lio fissò il soffitto, sconsolato. Forse la sua depressione era sempre stata un sintomo di ciò che si stava manifestando ora. Non gli importava così tanto, si sentiva troppo stanco, talmente tanto...

Quando riaprì gli occhi, non era più nella sua stanza. Sembrava quella di un ospedale, o di un pronto soccorso. Una mascherina dell'ossigeno lo aiutava a respirare, e una macchina stava monitorando i suoi battiti cardiaci.

Un calore piacevole gli avvolgeva la mano. Riuscì a voltare la testa verso quella fonte di calore.

Galo era mezzo addormentato, seduto accanto al letto. Teneva la sua mano destra fra le sue, che sembravano molto più calde di quanto fossero mai state in precedenza. C'era qualcosa di strano, come se i rumori fossero attutiti, ma poco a poco tornarono normali, nitidi.

“Lio!”

“Ehi...” Lio lo salutò con un leggero sorriso.

“Credevo che non ti saresti svegliato più.”

Il sorriso scomparve, affossato da una sempre più netta sensazione di allarme che cominciò a farsi strada dentro al giovane Burnish. “Cosa? Perché?”

Galo sembrava, per la prima volta da quando Lio lo conosceva, davvero in difficoltà a parlare. “Lio, sei stato in coma farmacologico per nove giorni. Avevamo paura che prima o poi sarebbe diventato un coma definitivo. Alcuni... non si sono più svegliati. Alcuni... sono morti.”

“M... morti?”

“Sì. Per ora solo in pochi, ma... Heris dice che i più deboli potrebbero continuare a perdere conoscenza, finire in coma, e poi...” Galo non finì la frase, ma era chiaro dove stesse andando a parare.

Lio aveva sempre pensato di essere forte, ma non lo era così tanto da reggere quella notizia. Per quanto fosse debilitato, le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere dai suoi occhi, e i singhiozzi a riempirgli i polmoni.

“Credevo... che finalmente potessimo vivere come tutti gli altri. Credevo che sarebbe stato difficile, ma che forse col tempo... non lo speravo del tutto, non volevo illudermi, ma cercavo di essere come te... di credere nella bontà delle persone. Ma adesso è tutto inutile... la mia gente sta morendo, e stavolta nemmeno io li posso aiutare. Quanto sono... inutile!”

Galo lo guardò senza parole, del tutto atterrito. Si alzò in piedi lentamente, senza lasciargli la mano, senza allontanarsi dal suo letto. “Ma sei... diventato più scemo di me?”

Si stava trattenendo dall'urlargli in faccia. Lio lo percepì, perché la sua stretta si era fatta più salda.

“Non potevi prevedere quello che è successo. E... e ci sono io, c'è la squadra di soccorso, andrà tutto bene.” Galo guardò fuori dalla finestra la città illuminata.

“Sai, tante persone sono venute ad aiutare, quando hanno saputo. Così tante... l'intera Promepolis, potrei dire. Sono qui per voi... anche se non sanno bene come possono aiutare. Heris però ha detto che dobbiamo continuare a darvi calore, perché se non lo facciamo... questo è l'unico modo per rallentare il processo, questo ha detto.”

Lio ammutolì. Dovette ammettere che non si era aspettato un'evoluzione simile.

I Burnish stavano assorbendo il calore umano, quindi. Forse erano diventati incapaci di auto-generare calore.

“Quanti progressi sta facendo Heris?” domandò, cercando di asciugarsi le guance. Non fece abbastanza in fretta, Galo gli diede una bella strofinata al posto suo.

“I primi tre giorni niente. Poi ha fatto degli esperimenti. Con noi.”

“Con... noi?”

Galo abbassò lo sguardo. “Sì. Le ho raccontato della tua idea... quella per scaldarti, ricordi? Lei l'ha trovata efficace, ma per qualche motivo mi ha detto che era meglio se mi limitavo a tenere la bocca a posto.”

“Oh, Galo, no... ma perché glielo hai dovuto dire?”

“Mi aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo prima del tuo malore. Avevo troppa paura di essere stato io a farti stare male.”

“Ma che assurdità. Non ti sei certo messo a baciare tutti i Burnish di questo posto, o no?” Lio si sollevò appena. “A proposito, dove siamo?”

“Questo è l'ospedale.”

Lio annuì, aveva fatto una domanda stupida, ma gli sembrava di essere in un mondo parallelo. “E... Meis? Gueira? Stanno... come stanno?”

“Piuttosto bene. Beh, per quanto si possa stare bene dopo essere quasi finiti in ipotermia. Ora ci sono dei volontari che si occupano di loro.”

“Li voglio vedere...”

“Per adesso è meglio se non ti alzi. Anzi, fammi spazio.” Galo si issò sopra il letto, cercando di infilarsi fra la bassa spondina e il corpo già abbastanza ammaccato di Lio. Per intuito, il Burnish capì cosa stesse facendo.

Lo lasciò infilarsi di malo modo accanto a sé. Quella sensazione di calore tornò. Aveva avuto ragione a pensare che la pelle di Galo gli sembrasse molto più calda del normale. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che invece lui stava congelando.

“Dovresti davvero mangiare, in nove giorni ti hanno dato solo liquidi. Ma non aprivi gli occhi, quindi era l'unico modo.”

“Non ho fame.”

Galo sbottò in un verso di sfinimento. “Ma la smetti? Non puoi protestare. E poi Heris dice che molti fra di voi hanno smesso di mangiare, nei giorni prima che si presentasse tutto questo. Secondo lei è per quello che alcuni sono in condizioni peggiori di altri.”

Lio si sistemò la mascherina, e cercò di gestire i tanti tubicini che si attaccavano al suo corpo, mentre si rannicchiava per riscaldarsi al massimo delle sue possibilità.

“Non è... che lo rifaresti?” chiese, quasi con un filo di voce.

“Che?”

“Quella... quella cosa. La rifaresti?”

Galo restò immobile per un momento, avvolgendolo con le braccia. “Sembri uno dei nostri dispositivi di congelamento.” commentò. Gli sollevò la mascherina, di nuovo con una certa delicatezza per i suoi modi prorompenti.

“Vedi di non morire, chiaro?” gli disse, prima di premere la bocca sulla sua. Lo strinse più forte, ma senza impedirgli di respirare.

Un colpo di tosse li fece girare verso la porta. Aina li guardava dalla porta, le sue guance non tradivano il suo palese imbarazzo.

“Ho interrotto qualcosa?”

“Gli scaldavo l'anima.” rispose Galo, deciso.

“Sssssseh. E non solo... beh, Heris ha delle novità. Buone e cattive.” Aina prese un gran respiro. “La buona è che sembra che un virus si sia impossessato di voi, quindi ora sappiamo cos'è. La cattiva... è che questo virus proviene dalla stessa dimensione da cui vengono i Promare. E dobbiamo trovare il modo per rimandarlo lì.”


End file.
